The False Dmitry
False Dmitry is the main quest of the Muscovite Tsardom. It is important to note the following before starting this quest: *You must not join Muscovite Tsardom once you have started the questline. *You cannot back out of the questline once you start it. *You cannot join another nation once you start the questline. Walkthrough #Increase your relations with Muscovite Tsardom up to +10, then tell to any lord "Advise me how to win fame and honor". He will want you to raid 3 Polish villages. Warning: this quest will fail immediately if you decline him. #After raiding the villages, talk to the lord again and he will tell you to go to Trakai, to find Gerasim Evangelic. #After you reach Trakai, the elder will refuse to tell you where Gerasim is until you retrieve a holy icon from a priest who stole it from Vilna. #Talk to the population, and they will tell you to go to Riga. Do the same there and then go to the pub. Either persuade, attack or bribe to obtain the icon. Return to Trakai. The village elder will tell you to go to a village. #At the village, there will be the option to talk to Gerasim Evangelic. Halfway through the talk, bandits will attack. Kill the bandits to continue the talk. #Gerasim will die soon after telling you the story of False Dmitry, and will give you a cross and a good pistol. He tells you to go to the lord of Novgorod. #The lord of Novgorod tells you to deliver King Carl Gustaf's niece, Eleanor, to him. Talk to the jailor to have Eleanor join your party (he's standing guard at the entrance to the jail, the first door to the right after exiting the Lord's Hall). Halfway through the journey though, Eleanor, the niece, asks the player to deliver her to Warlord Obolensky, who is her father. If you chose to deliver her to Obolensky, your relation with the Swedish becomes -60. #The person you delivered Eleanor to will give you a letter and direct you to the Tsar. When talking with Tsar, just before you are made a vassal, the tsar sees the cross on your neck and arrests you. Now you have to fight a large amount of guards to escape the prison of Moscow. The quickest way out of the dungeon is by taking the tower stairs strait to the top. Don't go left at the intersection at the base of the tower stairs and don't get off on the middle floor of the tower. Before you talk to the Tsar, it would be helpful to equip 2 guns: one as your main gun and one you can whip out any second, which will be helpful in close quarters where you can't see around the next corner. #Now the Muscovite Tsardom is your enemy. If you talk to one of the lords, they'll tell you to look for the claimant, Stepan Razin. To find Stepan Razin, go to taverns and ask travellers. Try all the options until it says I want to know a location of a claimant. Pay the traveller and he will tell you. #Stepan tells you to pretend that you are the grandson of Dmitry, therefore, making another False Dmitry. To gain support, you must go to Nikita Odoyevsky. #He will tell you that he'll support your rebellion if you free his daughter free from the Tartars. Go to Kafa, bribe the slaver to tell you who bought the girl (3000 thalers). Go to the lord. Buy the girl (100,000 thalers), sneak her out, or fight. #Nikita Odoyevsky will give you a letter. When trying to convince lords to join your rebellion, at the bottom will be an extra option to show them the letter. The lords will instantly join your rebellion if you click this option. #After some time, a Muscovite lord will ask you if you or Stepan will become Tsar. If you say Stepan will be, you lose relation with the lords and some will go against the rebellion. If you claim to be the Tsar, Stepan will become a mere rebel lord. #If Stepan became the Tsar, there will be a vote to elect a Tsar. If you win this you will be Tsar so up your relation with the Muscovy lords. #Soon Stepan will rebel against you, with all the Russian lords that dislike you. Once you kill Stepan, all the other nations will become hostile to Muscovy. Beat them all to win the game. Category:Quests Category:With Fire & Sword Category:Walkthroughs